Many types of semiconductor elements are known in which a disk or plate-like semiconductor body or chip is located within a housing; some of those chips are directly soldered to a metallic base which may form part of the housing--see, for example, the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,265. It is also known to secure a plate-like semiconductor element within a metallic housing to a metallic socket with an intermediate insulating element which is made of electrically conductive material capable of compensating for the different thermal coefficients of expansion of the base metal and the semiconductor element. Attachment of the semiconductor element to this intermediate body, as well as of the intermediate body to the base, is for example by a solder connection.
Semiconductor structures are also known in which the metallic base, soldered to the semiconductor element, forms a flat, large-surface electric terminal of the semiconductor to the base element. The upper side of the plate-like semiconductor element has surface terminal connections secured thereto which are located on geometrically precisely defined areas of the semiconductor plate element. These terminal connections may include electrical connecting wires with a bonding connection, leading to further terminal conductors of the semiconductor element. In one form, such terminal conductors may be connecting pins which pass through the base structure or other portions of the housing, being sealed therethrough, for examples by glass-to-metal seals. The connecting wires, usually called "bonding wires", can be attached to the semiconductor element either by soldering or by bonding technology.
In order to provide for predetermined orientation of the connecting zones on the semiconductor element with respect to the connecting pins, it is necessary to locate the semiconductor element in the housing or on its support substrate, or on the base of the housing, by means of a templet.
It has been proposed--see U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,999--to connect bonding terminal connections from the semiconductor element to the external connecting pins by soldering bonding connectors to the connecting pins, and to make the connecting or bonding conductors of a material which is springy or resilient, and to utilize the resilient characteristics of the bonding connection to resiliently press the semiconductor element on its base during the soldering process. This arrangement permits placement of the semiconductor element on the base by use of a templet which can be removed before the soldering process is initiated. It has been found that problems arise if the templet is left in place during the soldering process, so that the proper location of the semiconductor element or body is insured--see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,689,985, 3,715,633, and 3,711,752. Methods of this type, as described in the above-mentioned three methods, are suitable only if the disk or plate-like semiconductor body and the terminals secured to its top side are of comparatively large surface area, so that the positioning of the semiconductor with respect to its base does not require accurate positioning. Sliding or other movement of the semiconductor element after removal of the templet, that is, before or during the soldering process, cannot be reliably excluded, however. Some semiconductors are quite small, or have a multiplicity of connecting leads extending from the top surface thereof. If the connecting leads or wires are applied by bonding technology--see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,802--the bonding wieres can be applied only after the semiconductor element is soldered to the base support. Bonding is the preferred technology if the semiconductor element is small, or has to be connected with a multiplicity of terminals to external contacts or terminal elements. Since the bonding wires can be applied only after attachment of the semiconductor chip or element to its substrate, they cannot be used to locate the semiconductor chip on the base or substrate during the soldering process. Consequently, it is necessary to leave a templet which positively locates the semiconductor chip or plate on the base during the soldering process and remove it only after soldering. Removal of the templet or positioning die, however, causes problems. If, during soldering, the semiconductor plate or chip floats and migrates towards the templet, subsequent cooling may cause an interengagement of the semiconductor with the templet, and, upon removal of the templet, fractures of the crystalline structure of the semiconductor may result which interfere with blocking capability and the electrical function of the semiconductor plate.